King of Thieves
by bOoKwOrM2124
Summary: Lily Evans is the bodyguard of Princess Rosalinda. So what happens when Lily is mistaken for the princess and kidnapped? Lily goes on an incredible adventure with love, secrets, and lies.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I -sadly- DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL JK ROWLING!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys:) Read and Review d ( ^ ^ ) b**

**The Beginning**

The orange glow of the sun was just peeking over the hilltops. The early birds were chirping and you could hear the waves of the sea crashing on the shore. I smoothed the bottom of my ratty brown skirt with one of my dirty, calloused hands. In my other hand, I held a ratty old bag filled with necessities. I looked at the small oak door that stood before me. I sighed and knocked lightly. After a few minutes of waiting patiently, a woman in a purple dress opened the door slightly. Her white hair was pulled back into a severe bun, and her milky blue eyes stared at me.

"Yes," the woman asked in a clipped tone. I gulped. Here I go.

"Um.. Yes," I replied hesitantly. "I was wondering if I could work here at the palace as a maid. I am broke and have nowhere else to go."

The woman stared at me for a few minutes before replying," How can I trust you? I don't know you."

"If you give me a job, you won't be disappointed. Please… I need this. If I don't meet up to your expectations, you can throw me out," I pleaded.

The woman looked at me once more before turning around and ordering," Follow me." I nearly squealed with delight as I followed her through the kitchens and into what appeared to be her office. Everything was neat and precise. Not a thing out of place. The woman walked behind the beautiful mahogany desk and pulled out a drawer. Reaching in, she pulled out a document. She handed it to me.

Taking the document, I asked," What's this?"

"A contract that states if you steal something, you shall be hung. If you break something, you will pay for it. ETC," the woman said in a no nonsense tone.

"Oh," I said while grabbing a pen off the desk and signing it.

After signing it and handing it back to her, she looked at it and said," Ah.. Ms. Lillian Evans, is it?" I silently confirmed with a nod. "Well… Ms. Evans, my name is Irena Bucksworth, but you will call me Ms. Bucksworth." I nodded again.

"Alright, I'll call the person that will help you get started. Ms. Prewett!" Ms. Bucksworth called. A girl that looked a little older than me stepped in. She had auburn hair (a little darker than my red hair) that went in ringlets down to her shoulders and kind brown eyes. She looked awfully tired with a shadow under her eyes.

"Yes?" Ms. Prewett asked.

"Would you kindly escort Ms. Evans to the bathroom to take a bath and get her a change a clothes? After she is done, let her help you with your chores for the day just to help her get started," Ms. Bucksworth asked.

"Yes, Ms. Bucksworth. Follow me," Ms. Prewett said while walking out of the room.

"Thank you, Ms. Bucksworth," I said before following the Prewett girl. Once I caught up to her, I asked," So, what's your real name?" The girl laughed.

"Molly, and you?" Molly asked.

"Lily," I said. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," she replied.

"Oh, well… I'm fourteen," I said. Once we got to the bathroom, she grabbed a towel out of the linen closet and handed it to me.

"Make sure to bathe really good, and wash your hair," Molly commanded before pushing me into the bathroom. After taking a bath and drying my hair with the towel, I felt so much cleaner. I stepped out of the bathroom with the towel securely wrapped around my body. Molly was standing just outside the door in a simple blue dress and a white apron that tied around her middle. Her hair was pulled back into a severe bun similar to Ms. Bucksworth's making her appear older than she was.

"Here," she said handing me an outfit similar to hers. I went back into the bathroom and got dressed. I looked into the mirror. My emerald green eyes were glittering and my thick red hair waved to the middle of my back. My rosy cheeks complemented my pale complexion. I was pretty, but not beautiful by any means. I sighed and opened the door. Molly came into the room.

"Sit down," Molly said while grabbing a brush and a rubber band. She brushed my hair back into a severe bun. "Now we're going to go to Princess Rosalinda's room. I'm her lady-in-waiting, so we'll follow her around all day. Trust me, it's better than it seems. She's very kind," Molly assured.

I nodded and followed Molly to the princess's room. Molly knocked several times. A voice called, "Come in!"

Molly and I went into the room. The room was huge... and pink... It had pink walls and a pink bed and white furniture with pink trimming and white curtains with pink lace. It also had a spectacular view of the aqua blue ocean as the waves rose high and crashed on the white sandy beaches. How I wished I could feel the sand between my toes and the spray of the salty ocean against my face.

"Your Highness," Molly said politely while bowing interrupting my daydreams. I copied what Molly did. The princess got out of the bed in a pink nightgown. She was very beautiful and looked about my age. She had gorgeous sky blue eyes and curly black hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore an amused expression as she saw me. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Now who's this?" Princess Rosalinda asked curiously.

I hesitated before answering," Lillian Marie Anastasia Evans, Your Highness." The princess paused while starring intently at me as if trying to figure something out. She laughed lightly.

"That's a mouthful. Do you have a name you like to go by?" she asked kindly. I started to relax. She seemed nice enough.

"Lily, Your Highness," I said.

"Lily... What a beautiful name, " the princess complimented while circling me.

I blushed. "Thank you. Although, my name is not as beautiful as yours," I said politely. The princess snorted delicately.

"Really? Do you think Rosalinda Chastity Merope Potter is a beautiful name?" she asked. "Potter?" I thought.

"I didn't know King Potter had any daughters. I thought you were his sister's daughter.." I inquired.

"That I am," Princess Rosalinda confirmed.

"Well why do you carry your mother's maiden name?" I asked curiously. Molly thumped my elbow. I realized I was treading on dangerous waters. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry," I said before the princess could say anything.

"It's quite alright. My mother never married. My father disappeared before I was born," she said nonchalantly while walking towards her closet.

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly. The princess nodded ending the conversation.

"How old are you, Your Highness?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Fourteen," she replied while pulling out a beautiful yellow sundress. A white silk sash adorned it.

"I am also fourteen," I said while Molly went to run her bath water.

"Really?" the princess asked excitedly. She ran to me an gave me a hug. "We're going to be the bestest friends ever!" she said over-dramatically. I giggled.

"Okay," I said while smiling big.

"Lily... I need a bodyguard. Mother asked me to choose one and I choose you," Princess Rosalinda announced. I gasped.

"Me? A bodyguard? Why?" I asked surprised.

"Because.. I have a feeling," Princess Rosalinda said. I starred at her like she was crazy.

"Your bathwater is ready, Your Highness, " Molly announced.

"I'll be expecting a reply tonight before dinner, Lily," the princess called.

"Yes, Your Highness," I said while bowing.

"Call me Rose," she insisted. I nodded as she turned around and went into the bathroom and took her bath.

Molly and I went to Rose's bed. While we were smoothing the sheets, Molly asked," What did Princess Rosalinda want?"

"Oh.. Well," I hesitated as I ran my fingers over the soft silk of the sheets, relishing in the feel of its softness.

"Well what?" Molly asked trying to get me to spit it out.

Just then, a knock came on the door. Molly called, "Enter."

A handsome boy with untidy black hair and mischievous hazel eyes framed with wire rimmed glasses stepped into the room. He stood there and looked around.

"Can we help you?" I asked. He turned his gaze on me. He seemed frozen for a minute before he went back to his cool composure.

"Well you can help me by telling me your name," he said with a smirk. I quirked an eyebrow at him. Then I folded my arms across my chest and stuck my hip out. I looked at Molly. She mouthed Prince James.

Oh. So this was the infamous Prince James who was next in line for the throne.

"Ah. You must be Prince James, I presume," I said nonchalantly while going back to fluffing Rose's pillow. He looked surprised that I didn't fall to my knees in his presence like all girls did.

"You presume correctly," he said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes at hi arrogance, but not to his face. I wouldn't want to get fired because of him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. If you would excuse me, I'm going to take the princess her towel," I said while taking a bow. I went inside the bathroom with a towel I found on her chair and smirk on my face from his dumbfounded expression.

**I was going to put a preview for the next chapter, but I'm updating tonight, so what would be the point? haha:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**PART ONE:**

**Chapter 1**

The hair that was sticking out of my braid plastered to my forehead with sweat. I was breathing hard and clutching my knees."Alright Ms. Evans. Begin!" Mr. Callao ordered. I got up and stood in a defense position before attacking. I did a left kick to his stomach which he caught. I bent my right knee and jumped off the ground kicking Mr. Callao in his chin. He let go of my left foot as I spun backwards in a back flip. As soon as I landed, Mr. Callao did a roundhouse kick to my side. I caught it and twisted his leg. He caught himself in a push up position and slid his leg making contact with my foot. I landed on my back, but nimbly pushed myself off the ground landing on my feet in defense. The door opened."Sorry to interrupt, but the Queen requests Ms. Lillian's presence in her bedchambers," Karina, one of Lily's friends that works as a maid, said blushing slightly. Karina was pretty with her long straight brown hair and big brown eyes. She had a crush on Demetri, or as I call him at training Mr. Callao. He was twenty years old with curly golden brown hair and dark blue eyes."Alright Ms. Evans. Practice begins tomorrow at high noon. Do not be late," he said sternly. Even though he was strict at practice, he was still so sweet. I could tell he was stealing glances at Karina."Yes, sir," I said while gathering my stuff and rushing out the door.

"Bye Lily and Karina. See you tonight at the ball," Demetri called.

"Bye Demetri," I called back. Karina did a shy wave as we started walking swiftly. The halls echoed our shoes clicking against the marble floors.

"So Karina," I said as soon as we were far away enough from Demetri.

"So Lily," Karina said while laughing a little. We arrived at the king and queen's bedroom door.

"Do you like Demetri?" I asked bluntly. She looked at me for a second before blushing.

"What? No. Of course not. I mean… Why would I… He.. Is it that obvious?" Karina asked embarrassed. I laughed and walked straight into their room.

"Yes… And it's obvious he likes you too," I whisper and then looked at the queen who was sitting in a plush chair near the window reading a really thick book.

"Your Majesty," Karina and I said while bowing. The Queen looked up from the book she was reading. The Queen had hazel eyes and graying long blonde hair. Her face looked exactly like Rose's. "Lillian. Good to see you again," Queen Diana said pleasantly while standing up gracefully in her chair. "You may go Karina," the Queen said. Karina bowed once more before leaving. "I'm sure your wondering why I called you here. Well, you know how my Rosie has been in hiding for most of this year." I nodded. Nobody in the castle except me, the king and queen, and Karina knew she went into hiding. I missed her. She's my best friend and we've been through everything together. We were both devastated when she had to go into hiding and I couldn't go with her. I'm her bodyguard! Wasn't that what I was supposed to do? Protect her?

But, the Queen did say I would have a special assignment soon to protect her, so I guess I'm getting it today.

Ever since King Derrick Potter and his family (Queen Isabella and Prince James) died at the hands of Lord Voldemort the year I became Rose's bodyguard, nothing has been the same for four years. Queen Diana, Rose's mother, had to marry and become queen or her and Rose would have been put out onto the street. Queen Diana married a wretched man. He was short, plump, bald, and not very intellectual. Although Queen Diana seemed to like him, Rose hated him claiming he would never be her father. King Trenton Gilson did not make very wise decisions, which is why we have so many people wanting to have war with us. King Trenton did not trust anybody in the castle, so he fired most of the maids including Molly and the head of the maids Ms. Bucksworth."Well, I need you to go to our annual ball tonight and act as Rose. Some thieves are planning to kidnap her, but what they don't know is that she is in hiding. I need you to kill them. Do you understand?" the Queen asked. I nodded again. "Good. Here! Put this on after you put on your dress tonight," she said while throwing me a long curly black wig. "I'll send a maid with your ball gown," she said. I bowed and started to leave the room. "Oh and Lily. If you cannot kill them, tell them to take you to Cactus Lake and you'll show them where Princess Rose is. I'll have the whole guard there and they will be hung," the Queen commanded. I nodded and left the room to get a bath and get ready for what was going to be an exciting ball.

* * *

><p>I slipped on the emerald green ball gown after I was done with my make-up. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I actually looked like a princess and the gown was absolutely stunning and fit in all the right places. I sighed and sat in front of Rose's vanity. I put a hairnet over my beautiful vibrant red curls until not one hair came out of it, and slipped the curly black wig over it. My eyebrows are too light for the wig. I put some black over my eyebrows and eyelashes. I was ready.<p>

Karina barged into the room. She had a simple deep blue dress that showed off her figure. Her hair went in ringlets past her shoulder blades.

"Wow Lily! You look fantastic!" Karina exclaimed. I gave her a look. "Oh right.. sorry, Your Majesty," Karina said sarcastic while giving me a mock curtsy. We both started giggling.

"Well you look fantastic as well Karina!" I exclaimed. "I won't be surprised if a certain somebody asks you to dance," I said with a wink. She blushed.

"He won't even notice me," she said glumly. I rolled my eyes and looked at the wall clock.

"It's time to go," I said while rushing out the room. Karina followed close behind me. Once we got to the large curtain leading into the ballroom, we could hear music and people laughing. I nudged her to go. Karina nodded and straightened herself before opening the curtain. I heard the announcer ask for her name. She told him and I heard him announce, "Lady Karina Sophia Elizabeth Harrison, Princess Rosalinda Chastity Merope Potter's lady-in-waiting.

I could hear her heels click while she descended the grand staircase. I gulped in air and tried to not be nervous. I stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Rosalinda Chastity Merope Potter," the announcer announced. I gracefully walked down the steps and looked around the ballroom for Karina. I spotted her. She was talking to none other than Demetri. I smiled. They are so cute together.

Just then, the lights went off and everything was black. What the hell? I heard people screaming and swords unsheathing. I felt someone grab my arms and someone covering my mouth and nose with some kind of cloth.

"Sorry Princess. Looks like your party got cancelled," I heard a voice whisper in my ear before I plunged into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER CHAPTER:) READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
